My Life After
by Lady Bacon 17
Summary: This is how I think the Divergent Series should have ended. Tris and Uriah are still alive and now they get to have the lives they wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Really hope you like this fanfic. Please review.**

It had been two months since I had been shot. When David shot me I had just enough will power left to finish my duty. Even though I was shot I got the memory serum and released it, making all of the members of the Bureau lose their memory.

After all of that when we came back to the City, we discovered most people had stayed in the City. All of them that didn't go with us to the Bureau that is. Most Dauntless that weren't siding with Jeanine came with us. Even though the City was broken, in more than one way, we were trying to build it back up. Starting with clearing all the trash from the streets. Then we started on all of the houses and apartments. Lastly we would work on the buildings. We had already started on the houses and mostly finished on picking up the trash. We had also built new buildings like restaurants, two hospitals, and other important buildings to the new CIty.

"Hey Tris, are you ok?" Tobias came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm good."

"I'm so glad you recovered so quickly."

"Ya me too. But what about Uriah? He isn't as good." After the explosion Uriah had been in a coma. When he finally came out of it he was still in really bad shape. But he was getting better.

"He'll be better soon. It's just going to take some time."

I shook my head in understandment.

"So do you want to go do something?"

"Ya. I haven't been out much lately."

"Let's go check on Uriah. Then we can go out for dinner."

I smiled. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"How about Cheddar's?"

"That's fine."

After we all came back from the Bureau we decided it was time for a change. We dissolved the factions and all became one. We also had new leaders to work together to make it better for everyone here. The leaders are Marcus, Evelyn, Johanna, and Jack Kang. We made hospitals like from the outside. And built restaurants like from the outside.

I got up to get ready and put on a light blue tank top with khaki colored shorts, because it was summer. I left out of mine and Tobias' room and went out to the living room. We had just recently got our own apartment. Tobias was wearing black shorts and a dark red shirt.

"Your ready? he asked.

"Yep." And we left for our date.

 **Really hope you enjoy this. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I have another story on the Selection Series. It is called As His One. So if you like that series check it out. I also have a story called Percy and Annabeth and Their Life After. It is based on the Heroes of Olympus Series. So check those out. And please, please, please review. I need advice on how to make this story better.**

I had finally made a full recovery. Uriah hasn't yet but is almost there. Tobias and I had…. well I don't want to go into any details but, I'll just say we moved along in our relationship. Tonight we were going out with Zeke and Shauna who had started dating… finally, Christina, and Lynn. We wouldn't have to wait that much longer till we could take Uriah with us. We were all going to the movies to see a new movie. I think it was called Fast and Furious 8. But first we were going to dinner at Wendy's for a quick easy meal. When I went to get ready I put on a light blue flowy top, with some white skinny jeans, with some light blue flats to match my top.

Tobias came in and kissed me on the neck. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." I replied.

Then we walked over to where they all lived and we made our way over to Wendy's. I ordered some chicken nuggets and fries with honey mustard sauce. And went to go get my drink. I found a table large enough for all of us. When they finally all sat down. Tobias brought back the food. We ate then headed over to the car to drive to the movie theater. When we got there we all bought popcorn, drinks, and candy. Me and Tobias shared. Then we found the correct room where our movie would be. We found a row close enough to the big screen and sat down all together.

When the movie was over we all headed outside. "Hey, do you guys want to go to a bar or something?" I asked.

"Ya." everyone replied.

Then we heard a ding. We all checked our phones but it was Christina's phone. Then she smiled and said, "Sorry I can't go out tonight." then she left. She walked over to her car and left. We were all left there questioning what was going on.

 **Hey know it's short but I needed to update. So I need help naming their children which will happen. So just review the name and for which couple. Then I will give you credit. Please review just because also.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have been busy. And thanks to cattagirl05 for all of the name ideas. Hope you enjoy.**

I had been sick for a week with a sick stomach and throwing up constantly. And the bad thing was that me and Tobias were about to start training what we started calling the Keepers of the City. They were what was going to keep the city safe because every city had those few stragglers who disobeyed the rules. We ran the organization, but I couldn't start till I got better.

"Hey Tris. I think you should go to the doctor today." Tobias said.

"What, why?"

"Because you have been sick for a week. I don't want it to get worse. You need some medicine."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Fine." Then I walked down the hall to my room and got dressed out of my sweats and tank top into jeans a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Then I walked to the bathroom and put up my hair in a short I met Tobias in the living room and we walked to the car.

We drove to one of the new doctor offices in the city and we went on together. I checked in and sat down in a chair next to Tobias. After about twenty minutes a girl in hot pink scrubs poked her head out from behind a door and said, "Beatrice Prior." I stood up and walked over to her and went to a room. She took my weight, height, temperature, and blood pressure. Then she left and told me to wait for the doctor. After ten minutes the doctor came in.

"Ok. So what's been going on with you?" she asked.

"Well, I've had a stomach bug this past week, and I was wondering if you could get me some medicine to help me."

"You've been sick all week?"

"Yes."

"And when was the last time you menstruated." she asked.

Oh god. I hadn't even thought of that. It was like over six weeks ago. Oh god. "It was like six weeks ago."

"Is there any chance your pregnant?"

I nodded.

"Well let's test you just in case." She got up and said. "I'll be right back." She smiled and walked out.

A few minutes later she brought in a pregnancy test. "Here you go." she said. "You can find the bathroom outside. Use it, wait a minute, look at the result, then bring it to me please."

"Ok." I said. So I went and found the bathroom and did what she said. I waited for a minute or two then looked. Positive.

I was pregnant.

I went back to the room and gave the doctor the test.

"Ok. So here is a list of different doctors you can use, and some vitamins I will have ordered for you and you can pick them up." She handed me a note with several names and a medicine on it.

"Ok thank you."

"Well that's it for today. Hope your pregnancy goes well." She walked me back to the door leading to the waiting room. Then she turned around and walked away.

I opened the door and saw Tobias sitting there. I walked up to him and he stood up. "So what did they say?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said still a bit dazed.

"What, really?"

"Yes." I said.

Then he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been super busy. I will try to update more regularly from now on.**

Tobias and I had decided to get married before the baby was born. I was now six months pregnant and we were getting married this Saturday. So I was going to be huge on the day I was getting married. Not that I really cared **,** it was going to be a small wedding with friends and his mom and dad.

{}

It was my wedding day. I didn't buy a dress. I was going to wear a very loose fitted red shirt, maternity pants (because I couldn't fit into my old ones), and a pair red flats. I didn't want to wear a dress, I wanted a small wedding, where I knew that in the end I would be married to the man I loved. And Tobias agreed.

I was brought out of thinking by a knock on our apartment door. I got up and went and answered it. "Christina. You're here."

"Yes. I can't let you get ready on your own. Even if you're not wearing a dress."

"Fine"

"Ok so what are you wearing?"

I walked to my bedroom and showed her the clothes on the bed.

"Ok. You get dressed while I go find a necklace to match."

"Ok." I got dressed and waited for her to get done. Eventually she came back with a long silver necklace and a big bag of makeup.

"Good you look cute. Now put this on". She slid the necklace around my neck. "I'm going to do your makeup."

She did my makeup then she said, "Ok. Let's drive you down to the church and let's do this."

{}

About a hour later I was walking down the aisle.

When I got there I said my vows. Then he said his vows. Then we said I do.

{}

About two months later. We were doing great. We were getting used to the married life. Christina and Uriah had just started dating. And I was getting huge.

One night we were sitting down watching a movie. "Do you want some popcorn?" I asked.

"Sure." he said rubbing my belly.

I got up and went to the kitchen grabbed a bag and stuck it in the microwave. All of a sudden my stomach cramped up and it hurt really bad. I grabbed my stomach and took deep breaths. Then it went away. My stomach had been doing this all day. But they hadn't been this bad. The timer went off and I grabbed the bag out of the microwave. I started walking out of the kitchen, then all of a sudden it felt like I was peeing my pants.

"Tobias?"

"What?"

"My water just broke."

 **I hope you like this story. Please review and tell me if I should keep going or end this story. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks.**


End file.
